


Primal Lust

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gore, LOTS of violence, Loincloths, Losing an optic, M/M, Mud, My fingers are dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Optimus and Megatron engage in an all out brawl, a complete show raw, primal power and strength as they engage in a bloody, brutal battle.





	Primal Lust

Optimus x Megatron  
Megatron smirked as he stared down his long-time rival. How great it felt to be back on the battlefield, against his greatest foe. He snickered as the sky rumbled, before the heavens opened and rain began pelting the two mechs, soaking into the ground, before oversaturating it and making the solid ground turn to nothing more that sludge. 

Optimus growled as he looked back at Megatron, caring little as the rain ran off him, making his armour wet and his pedes dirty as he stepped back a few paces, crouching and getting himself into a defensive position, in case Megatron was planning something. He tracked his enemies’ movements carefully, looking for any signs of deception or tricks that might put him at a disadvantage. 

“I see that some things do not change at all Megatron” he sighed, looking at the silver mech before him, with the rain and dark atmosphere somehow suiting his jagged and fierce appearance. It made him look really, really hot. NO! He couldn’t have these elicit thoughts about his enemy, not now, not ever! He groaned and closed his optics in frustration, but it was too late!

With one swift move, he found himself planted firmly on his back, and he groaned as he felt the mud seep between the gaps into his armour and stick in his wires. He opened his optics just in time to see Megatron’s fist slam into his left optic, shattering it into a thousand pieces, exposing the various wires and lights that made up his brilliant blue optics. He yelped in pain and he used all his strength to throw Megatron off him, causing the silver bot to groan as he was thrown off and onto a nearby tree, parts of his armour creaking and cracking from the strain of being crushed against a tree, as well as being all mangled and mashed up. 

Optimus got to his feet and groaned as he felt some claps of his armour give way. It didn’t help in the slightest that mud had gotten into his armour and wires, and he groaned in disgust as he felt the muddy armour creak and fall off, allowing the awful sloppy mix of mud and water to go down inside the gap between his armour, and his protoform. 

Megatron felt dazed as he slowly got back up, his armour groaning as the mud fell inside of his leg armour and started to build up at the bottom of his pedes, resulting in awful squishy sounds as he moved his pedes, desperately trying to regain his balance. 

The rain had stopped at this point, leaving the ground extremely wet and sludgy. Optimus looked at Megatron as he ran at him full speed, before bashing into him, causing their chest armour to creak and groan from the amount of force involved in the collision. He threw Megatron on the floor from the force of the impact, somehow still being able to see out of his shattered optic. With one swing, he raised his servo and then slammed it into Megatron’s lower jaw. A loud groaning noise was heard as the metal bent inwards and upwards, damaging his lower jaw. Various wires and other parts snapped inside him as he felt the full force of Optimus’ extremely powerful punch. Sockets popped out of place and his lower dentae rattled in their holdings as the amount of force used in this one punch exploded across his face, rendering his jaw badly damaged, but not broken. 

In a vicious fit of rage, Megatron grabbed hold of Optimus and punched him multiple times in the optic, each punch smashing more and more delicate parts inside his optic. Energon welled up inside the wound, and dribbled out of the wound, before Optimus was punched in the faceplate hard, making his protective mask shatter like glass. He growled and spat out a shard of the faceplate into Megatron’s face, using the temporary distraction to throw the hulking silver mech off of him. 

Optimus snarled and leapt to his feet, desperate to win this fight against Megatron. Whilst the silver mech was still dazed, Optimus leapt onto him, and the two mechs rolled around across the ground, pulling and fighting with each other, tearing various bits and pieces of each-others armour off here and there, until the mechs were extremely muddy and sweaty, the air becoming a foul mix of sweat, musk and pheromones. Megatron was still dazed as he climbed to his feet, vision wobbling badly. Optimus’ codpiece, belt, and aft armour were still firmly attached, but his pec armour was badly cracked. He smirked as he flexed his arms, accompanied by the sound of bowing and straining metal, as the muscles tensed up and bulged outwards, causing the armour to protest the stretching motion, with the paintwork flaking off as the metal warped more and more. Finally, with one final BANG, the pressure proved to be too much, and the metal ripped apart like paper and fell off, exposing his glistening and sweaty pectorals, which shined like newly polished chrome, and smelt of old rubber and gasoline. 

Megatron had finally regained vision ability to see (out of one eye, as the other was swollen and rather painful). His eye bulged as the stressed metal around it darkened to show his bruising. With a ferocious roar, he lunged at the now flexing Optimus with such force that it threw them both off of the mountainside, and sent them hurling down the hill, flattening buildings, and bowling over trees as is they were nothing more than simple matchsticks. He didn’t care as he heard Optimus’ yelling and cries of pain as various parts of his naked body were sliced open and grazed by the rough, vicious and rather unfriendly mountain terrain. He then screamed in pain as he went to punch Megatron, only for a tree to intervene at the last second and twist his arm painfully, with loud hissing sounds coming from it as the gears groaned, squealed and creaked, trying to keep his arm from falling apart, as well as staying on his body. 

Optimus growled as Megatron punched him again and again as they fell down the mountain, before screaming in agony as Megatron slammed his razor-sharp talons into his damaged optic socket, slicing open wiring and other delicate parts of machinery. What would’ve taken several hours to fix would now take several days to fix, as Megatron brought his talons together, the machinery creaking and grinding, sparking and smoking as wires, transistors and pain sensors were all ignited in one cruel act of showing who is the winner in this fight. Megatron tore the optic free, along with some of Optimus’ faceplate, allowing the delicate elements to be exposed to the open air. He cried out again as the mud and various other things, such as the stones and rocks that littered various parts of the mountain got into the now leaking hole in his face where his optic used to be. The mud now completely covered them from helm to pede as they continued their descent down the mountain, until they finally came to a stop at the bottom, in a bloody, sweaty, musky and rather stinky heap. Their armour had fallen off during the fight, as well as the tumble on the way down, resulting in the two of them sporting nothing more than stained and smelly loincloths, which spewed out the scent of musk for miles around. The loincloths were never cleaned, and so they had countless millennia of cum, musk, sweat and piss all embedded into them, making them a soggy, damp mess. 

They slowly got to their feet, feeling extremely drained them completely. The main event, as well as that fall down the mountain had made them utterly exhausted. Their once calculated movements now became rather slow and sluggish, as their passion for fighting was taken away from them. Optimus stumbled slightly as he got up and he turned to face his opponent, not noticing that his right arm was hanging down by a few wires. He noticed when Megatron lunged forward though, and with a horrible tearing noise, ripped it clean off. This severed wires and other causing him to lose even more Energon than before, as the liquid spewed out of the freshly opened wound, causing Optimus to feel weak and extremely feverish as the amount of Energon in his systems lessened by the second. He felt incredibly sick, and it was not just due to the massive amounts of fluid he had lost, but it was also due to him being rather exhausted from the tumble. He watched out of his still functioning optics as Megatron fell after tearing his arm off. He wasn’t going to go down like this! He had been in worse shape than this, and after all of it, he had come out feeling stronger and better than ever before. 

Megatron groaned and got up, turning around to face Optimus. He wasn’t sure how exhausted his opponent was, but he was pretty worn out. His movements were now extremely slow and sluggish, and he was looking forward to this final fight, where he would finally kill his opponent, and emerge victorious! Then the Decepticons could take over Earth as a slave planet and force the humans to do their bidding. He went to throw a punch, but it fell flat. “You have to give up Prime! I’m so close to crushing you and you pathetic little minions into scrap metal! Good luck living on the junkyard! I’m sure you’ll really like the car crushing devices, as they’ll make nothing but incredibly short work of you, you pathetic pile of scrap!” He sneered, as he looked the trashed Autobot leader up and down, waiting for him to just give in, so he could pound him until a pulp and send the remains of them back to the Autobot headquarters. He stumbled closer and threw another punch, but Optimus raised his servo and stopped the punch, but the bots lost their balance and they fell into the sludgy mud, adding another a layer of already filthy mud to the dry and caked on gunk that covered the bots bodies. 

Optimus looked at him, with his optic showing a mix of emotions. Sadness, fear, anger, lust? Megatron couldn’t tell. He had never been one for emotions, so he began to do what he did best: punching the shit out of the Autobot leader. However, due to his sluggish state, his punches did little damage, and they felt like small jabs, or being flicked repeatedly. However, on the off chance that one actually hurt, Optimus would yell and scream in pain as the sensitive and damaged wiring was affected, causing it to spark and fizzle as the live ends began to die off one by one.

Optimus began wiggling and struggling, utterly desperate to escape from Megatron’s grasp, but he was met with a large spit wad in his face, which mingled with the large, open hole in Optimus’ face and dripped inside, causing him to begin screaming, which was quickly silenced by an uppercut, which made his dentae creak and groan as they rattled and some of them shattered into tiny pieces, which fell out of his mouth, before his jaw groaned and the metal deformed, giving him a lopsided look. Some struts and wires protested the weight of the punch, and Optimus let an awful yell of pain as he felt more of his face get destroyed. Wasn’t losing one and optic enough to satisfy this tyrannical tyrant?

Megatron snickered as he carried on trashing his brother, not caring how much he screamed or cried. He growled when Optimus found some new strength and managed to land a great punch in, causing him to fall, and allow time for the trashed bot to make his escape. He groaned and held his helm, before growling when he realised the bot he as beating up was no longer beneath him. He whipped his helm around, looking for the bot in question. It didn’t take much to find the bot, all he had to do was follow the Energon trail, until he found a battered and beaten up Optimus. He punched him in the back of the helm, and watched as he fell down, before he grabbed him and forcibly turned him over, before he slammed his fist into the bots face, causing said bot to yell again as his battered faceplate took yet more poundings, giving him a fat lip and a black eye as more and more blows rained down upon him, making the plating creak and buckle, sagging as blow after blow was planted on it in a fury, which was only stopped when he took a step back and noticed just how much damage he had implemented onto the bots face. Dent after dent from all of the punches that he had put into the bot’s face, one missing optic from where he had stabbed him in the eye with his claw and tore it straight out, not showing any remorse at all for his cruel, twisted, brutal and downright barbaric actions. Instead, he simply smiled, showing chipped, sharp and very deadly fangs, his smile forming into a menacing grin as he watched Optimus very closely to make sure he wasn’t going to do anything. He then sat down, placing his muddy aft on top of his brothers loincloth.

Somehow finding the strength, Optimus delivered a powerful punch that threw the warlord off of him, completely shattering his jaw, causing his dentae to explode out of his mouth and energon to spew forth from the force of the punch, as he fell backwards and hit the floor hard. Seizing the opportunity, he leapt onto Megatron and raised his fist in the air, about to deliver the final blow. However, something inside him clicked, and leaned forward and slammed his lips against the warlords, mixing their spit and energon bloodlines as their bloody and cut glossas fought for dominance. He groaned hard as he felt his spike pressing against his loincloth, pressing it out further as his cock grew harder and harder. By now, the stench of musk and sweat could be smelt for miles around. His loincloth struggled and creaked in protest, struggling to contain the massive thick length as it grew and grew, until SNAP! The fabric gave up and allowed Optimus’ thick cock to explode out, hard as a rock. 

Megatron sneered at Optimus as he watched his opponent-turned-lovers loincloth fall apart. “Something on your mind Prime?” He smirked as his own loincloth stretched and bulged, the fibers stretching more and more as it desperately tried to contain his thick cock. There was a stretching sound as it strained more and more, before it finally gave up and tore wide open, allowing his thicker cock to spring free. He aimed his thick cock at the Prime’s open and very tight, wet port, before he stuffed it deeply inside, seating himself in completely. The stretch caused the valve walls to quiver and strain to accommodate his meaty girth. He wasted absolutely no time in setting a brutal pace that caused Optimus’ inside to creak and groan at the sheer force behind the powerful, sexy and downright painful thrusts as they were not designed to fit a spike in that large, nor were they designed to receive such a hard beating. 

Optimus groaned hard as he was bounced hard on the warlords massive spike. His spike swelled and bulged as he felt Megatron fuck him senseless. His valve was on fire and was protesting this in every way possible. Warnings popped up on his HUD, but he dismissed them. He was too busy getting fucked to care about various problems with his body. He was still bleeding heavily, but he groaned hard as he heard all the delicious noises his valve was making as Megatron rammed himself in and out, over and over again. 

Megatron groaned hard as his spike bulged, and finally, his overload hit him like a ton of bricks, spurting thick, sticky ropes into Optimus’ stretched valve, causing his belly to swell a bit, the metal creaking and groaning as it was warped and stuffed full of his warlord seed. 

Optimus groaned as his cock bulged and finally, his orgasm hit him, dazing him, as he screamed, his cock shooting massive, thick and sticky ropes all over Megatron’s helm and chest. He groaned as collapsed onto the floor. “I love you Megatron” he wheezed, engine rattling as he went into stasis. Megatron looked over to the bot and smiled. “I love you too Optimus” He groaned as finally succumbed to his wound and collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
